


Babysitting Boo

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Future Parenthood, Monstropolis (Kingdom Hearts), POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Put that thing back where it came from, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora and Kairi visit Monstropolis and offer to babysit Boo for a few hours while Mike Wazowski and Sulley do a rehearsal for the upcoming theater production, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Babysitting Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Monstropolis fic was an idea I had because of how Sora makes silly faces at Boo to get her to laugh. I thought to myself Kairi should see how cute he is with kids, and this is what came of it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi babysit Boo while Sulley and Mike Wazowski rehearse for their upcoming theater production.

Kairi gasped, seeing a greyish monster laying unconscious in front of her as she woke up. She ran behind a work desk, and peeked just slightly from behind it. Was she really seeing this? Or had she hit her head too hard upon landing in this world?

Sora sat up, blinking as his vision returned all at once. He looked around, feeling panic fill his chest. 

"Kairi... oh no, where's Kairi?" He called out. 

A light pink furry monster slowly came out from behind a desk, staring at him curiously. The more he stared, he couldn't help but notice her signature red locks and pink and black plaid hooded dress. She also had a pair of small red heart antenna on the top of her head.

"Kairi!"

He smiled, seeing that she was okay.

Kairi looked at the figure in disbelief. As she looked at them, she recognized spiky hair and a crown necklace on his neck that she'd know anywhere. 

"Sora?" She blurted out. He approached her slowly. 

"Kairi... it's okay... don't be afraid. It's me, Sora. I know I must look a lot different."

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously, like he always did when he got flustered. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief.

Well that confirmed it... this was definitely Sora.

She walked over to him. His eyes looked over her monster form up and down.

"Woah..." He murmured. 

Kairi raised a curious eyebrow. 

"What? Do I look really scary?" 

He shook his head. "Well, no... actually you look... "

Kairi peered at him curiously. Just as she was about to ask him what he was going to say, the double doors down the hall opened and in came two monsters, one small and green and round, the other big, tall, blue and purple and incredibly fuzzy like a teddy bear.

The redhead tensed up instantly, feeling a little scared, and hid behind Sora.

"Who are they?" She whispered. He turned to her, smiling.

"It's okay, Kairi. They're friends of mine."

"Sora!" The taller one yelled happily, and the smaller one waved, before the two came running over. Kairi moved herself so she was standing beside Sora instead of behind him.

"Sorry if we scared your friend." The fuzzy one said.

"It's okay... Sulley, Mike Wazowski, this is Kairi."

They both held their hands out to her. Kairi took Mike Wazowski's hand first and then Sulley's, shaking them gently. 

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Boo!" A little girl with her hair in two loose pigtails and a pink shirt and leggings popped out from behind Sully, holding her little arms above her head in an adorable attempt to look scary. 

Kairi instantly giggled. "And who's this little cutie?"

"This is Boo."

Sora smiled at the little girl, waving. Boo waved back, laughing cheerfully. 

"I'm Kairi. Nice to meet you."

Kairi sat on her knees, extending her hand for her to take. Instead of shaking her hand, the smiling toddler walked up to her and hugged her. Kairi smiled, holding her little self in her arms.

"Would you look at that... she likes you." Sulley complimented. 

Boo soon let go of Kairi and walked back over to Sulley's side. Kairi stood back up. 

"You have kids of your own?" Mike Wazowski asked curiously. 

Kairi shook my head. "Not yet... but one day, I'd like to."

She looked over at Sora. He was smiling, and she smiled back at him, feeling her heart begin to pound a bit harder than usual in her chest. 

"Sulley! Mike! You guys ready to rehearse soon?"

Two monsters, one skinny and tall, the other bulky and short, with blue construction hats on, came running over excitedly. 

"Needlemen! Smitty!" Mike Wazowski called out, waving to greet them. 

"Oh we almost forgot... better get Boo back to her door." Sulley picked her up in his arms.

"Kitty..." Boo sadly cooed, cradling his face. 

"I know... Kitty has to go for a little while..." Sulley responded, his voice sounding just as sorrowful as hers.

"Sully, we could watch Boo for a bit, if that's you need."

"You sure? A kid is a lot of responsibility." Mike Wazowski stated bluntly. 

Kairi nodded her head.

"Yeah... I think Sora and I can handle her for a couple of hours. Right, Sora?"

She nudged him gently. He nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah. We've got this. Good luck on your rehearsal. What was the musical called again? Put That Thing Back... Where It Came From? Or something like that?"

"You remembered." Sulley laughed. 

"Well, it is a pretty memorable title..."

"Oh, Sulley, before you leave - what's Boo's favorite food?"

"Spaghetti. But don't let her eat it by herself. It'll get everywhere. Trust me."

"Got it." 

Kairi sat on her knees again.

"C'mon, Boo. Let's go get some food." 

She held her arms out invitingly. Sulley put her down and she slowly walked over smiling the entire time. Once she was in front of Kairi, Kairi hugged Boo and picked her up, standing again. 

"You guys have a good rehearsal." Kairi cooed. 

"Thanks. See you two later."

Mike Wazowski waved goodbye to the pair as he and Sully left through the double doors with Needlemen and Smitty. 

"Oh, and she loves fruit punch!"

Sulley called, peeking through the door again, before Mike yanked him back through the door, saying they had to go. 

The three of them headed to the café inside the Monsters Inc. building, sitting at a table once they'd gotten Boo her spaghetti. Kairi twirled the spaghetti on the fork for her, and then handed the fork to her so she could eat it. Boo chewed happily, smiling all the while.

"Kairi - you hungry? I can feed Boo while you eat your food."

Kairi couldn't help but smile.

"That's so nice. You sure you don't mind?"

Sora laughed. "Not at all." 

He extended his hand for Boo to give him the empty fork, which was covered in some spaghetti sauce. He twirled another small helping of noodles onto the utensil, and handed it to Boo. Kairi felt her heartbeat quicken as she admired how cute Sora was with her. She'd never seen him with a child before, but he was a natural... she couldn't help but think to herself that he'd make a great dad. Sora twirled another forkful of spaghetti for her as she finished the one he'd given her.

"Such a big girl you are, eating all by yourself. Sulley would be proud."

Boo giggled in response. Sora then looked over at Kairi as Boo contently chewed her lunch.

"What?"

Kairi smiled, swallowing the bite of turkey sandwich she'd had in her mouth.

"Nothing... you're just great with kids. It's really... cute."

Sora grinned, a bit of scarlet coloring his cheeks like it had earlier. It was then that she remembered his words from earlier:

"Sora?"

"Mm?"

"Earlier, you said... you were gonna say I looked really... something... for a monster?"

Sora's eyes widened as he realized what she was referring to, then he looked off to the right, seemingly deep in thought. His eyes met Kairi's again, and Boo's little voice sounded, words coming out that weren't quite English, but her own version of the language. 

"Oh - sorry, Boo." Sora apologized, realizing she was trying to get his attention for another helping of pasta, holding her fork out to him. He took it, and got her another forkful of spaghetti for her to take & enjoy. He turned back to Kairi. 

"Oh uh... I was just..."

Sora swallowed, scratching the back of his head nervously and narrowing his eyes. 

"You look cute... for a monster."

Kairi paused, her cheeks reddening as she gazed at him. 

"R-Really?"

He nodded, meeting her gaze. 

"... Yeah." 

"Thanks..." Kairi mumured before leaning in and planting a delicate kiss on his cheek, pulling away after a few seconds. Sora's face was surprised, but as his eyes softened, he was blushing too even in his monster form. She then looked over at Boo, who had put her sippy cup down, and was giggling. 

Boo then held her arms out, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. Kairi stood up, scooping Boo's little, cute self into her arms.

"It's almost time for their rehearsal to be over anyway... we should meet them back on the main floor." 

Sora nodded, standing up as well.

"How was rehearsal?"

Sora asked, greeting Sulley and Mike Wazowski near an office cubicle on the main floor. 

"Went pretty well... I think we'll be ready for the big show in no time." Mike Wazowski said happily. 

"When is it? We'd love to see it." 

"In a couple of weeks. We'd love to have you." Sulley happily replied.

"We'll be there." Sora cheerfully cooed.

"How was watching Boo? Any trouble?" Sulley asked.

Kairi shook her head.

"Not at all. She's an angel." 

Sulley took Boo from Kairi's arms, embracing her affectionately. 

"Glad to hear it. Thanks so much for watching her."

"Of course." 

Boo yawned in Sulley's arms, rubbing her eyes which were beginning to droop sleepily. 

"It's a little past Boo's nap time... better get her back home so she can rest."

"We'll see you two for the big show though, right?" Mike Wazowski asked. 

Sora and Kairi nodded their heads eagerly. 

"Definitely. See you then." Sora responded.

The pair waved at them as they disappeared through the big double doors at the opposite end of the hall.

Kairi turned to Sora. "Ready to head back home?" 

Sora smiled. "Yeah, but just... one more thing, before we go."

Kairi raised a curious eyebrow, awaiting his response. 

Sora pulled out his Gummiphone. "We should take a picture. Riku will never believe us otherwise."

Kairi chuckled. "You're right. Let's do it."

Sora made a silly face, looking up and giving a full tooth grin while Kairi giggled, the phone flashing and taking their picture. 


	2. Put That Thing Back Where It Came From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Kairi attend opening night of Put That Thing Back Where It Came From.

"Kairi... "

She turned to face Sora. "Yeah?"

"Uh... do you mind asking for our tickets?"

Kairi raised a curious eyebrow.

"Sora, are you... scared?"

He instantly shook his head.

"No! Of course not! What would ever give you that idea?" 

The brunette tried to laugh it off, but his light hearted chuckle sounded more like a nervous laugh, undoubtedly showing his real feelings. The redhead placed a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder. 

"It's okay. I got your back." Kairi said with a giggle, before grabbing his hand and leading him over to the the table near the auditorium's double doors. 

"Hello. We're guests of Sulley and Mike Wazowski." She greeted in a friendly tone. The light purple monster standing at the table smiled at the two. Her hair was made of snakes like Medusa, her eye singular and almond shaped, and wearing a green dress with fur trim at the collar. 

"Oh, you must be Sora and Kairi! Googly Bear has told me so much about you guys."

"Googly Bear?" Sora repeated curiously.

"Oh, that's just my pet name for Mike. He's my boyfriend." 

Kairi giggled. "That's really cute. And it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. I'm Celia by the way. Here are your tickets. Enjoy the show." She smiled at the two, handing over their admission tickets which had their seat numbers printed on them. 

Sora led Kairi to row G, and was thankful that they were sitting on the end so they didn't need to shuffle past other monster patrons, which probably would've freaked him out further. Even though it was his third coming to Monstropolis, he still hadn't quite gotten used to seeing monsters he wasn't already familiar with up close. 

"Sora! Kairi!"

Sulley and Mike Wazowski approached the two, smiling from ear to ear. Sulley was holding Boo in his arms. 

"Hey guys! Are you nervous at all for your big show?" Kairi asked. 

Sulley shrugged, smiling from ear to ear.

Mike Wazowski said "No way, Jose! We have been practicing and practicing! We are ready, baby!" 

Kairi and Sora couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll do great. Kairi and I are glad we get to see you guys in action." 

"Us too." Sulley said with a smile. 

"Do you need someone to watch Boo during the show?"

"Well, Celia was gonna do it actually... but if you'd like to do it instead, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Kairi extended her arms out.

"We'd absolutely love to."

Boo giggled as Sulley handed her over to Kairi. 

"Hello again, little cutie." Kairi greeted. 

"Hey Boo." Sora flashed a smile at the little girl as she rested comfortably in Kairi's arms. 

Boo smiled, waving hello to Sora. 

"If she gets fussy, you may need to take her out in the hall and just console her." Sulley warned. 

"Okay, no problem."

"Also, she loves cotton candy. They're selling some outside if she gets hungry." He added.

"Well kids, Sulley and I better go backstage and prepare." Mike Wazowski nudged Sulley to get his attention. 

"See you guys after the show." Sulley waved goodbye and followed behind his best friend. 

"Good luck!" Sora yelled.

"Break a leg!" Kairi called out. 

As the show began, Boo clapped her hands together seeing Sulley and Mike come onto the stage. Kairi put a finger to her lips, gently making a "shhhh" sound. Boo turned to Kairi, putting a finger to her lips, smiling, and mimicking the noise. Kairi couldn't help but smile back at the little girl. Boo turned back around to face the stage in her lap and sat quietly. 

"There's a child, there's a child, there's a human child! Running around the restaurant, this is really wild! What in Heaven's name will become of us? We who are living in Monstropolis!" Mike sung, hopping onto one of the tables in the restaurant setting. A monster that looked like a slug and had a wig on with two ponytails began to slide wildly across the floors as other monsters ran around, screaming in fear. 

"Oh wow... so that's how Boo ended up here..." Kairi said softly. Boo looked back at her, her eyes curious. Sora glanced over at Kairi as well, shrugging. 

"I didn't know... " Sora murmured. 

Kairi hugged Boo a little closer to her. She couldn't imagine how scary coming to a world of monsters was for her. But from what they were seeing on stage, and how Boo acted around Sora and Kairi in their monster forms, not to mention her close relationship with Sulley, she was a brave little girl to say the least.

As the play went on, things got more serious. Mike Wazowski was strapped into the chair of a machine that was designed to suck screams out of a person. 

"Alright, Wazowski, tell us where the kid is!" Needlemen stood holding the long tube of the device threateningly. 

"I will never talk! Never!" Mike Wazowski crossed his arms and looked away, confirming he would not talk. 

After Sulley and Mike Wazowski exposed Waternoose for the horrible person he was, everyone left the stage except for the green one-eyed monster. The lights on stage went out as a single spotlight hit him. He sat down on a chair in front of a microphone. 

"She's out of our hair, and just when I dare to care... she says “au contraire, you're my pair of friends, I love you...” He sang slowly as another monster off stage played the piano. 

"He has a nice voice." Kairi complimented quietly. 

Sora laughed. "He sure does."

Boo giggled in her arms.

As his solo number concluded, everyone returned to the stage and the lights came back on.

"And so we put that kid back where she came from, and she helped us find a better tomorrow today!"

Everyone sang in unison, holding their hands and legs out with flair before all of us began clapping loudly and cheering for their amazing performance. 

"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. And what a night for my mom to be in the audience... everyone, may I present... my mom!" Mike Wazowski said proudly, holding his hands out to gesture towards where she was sitting in the audience. 

The spotlight panned over to Mike Wazowski's mom, who had gold hoop earrings, white hair, red heels, a black singular cateye lense for her glasses, and a huge blue foam glove on her hand which read "#1". She whistled as the spotlight hit her and the crowd continued to clap and cheer, even Boo who was laughing and clapping her little hands happily in Kairi's lap. 

The actors all took each other's hands before bowing to the audience before the curtain came down, concluding the show. 

"We should get Boo some cotton candy. She was such a good girl during the show." Kairi complimented. Boo smiled in her grasp, nodding her little head. 

"Yeah, let's do it. I'm sure Sulley and Mike are signing autographs right now after the show they just put on." Sora flashed a full tooth smile, leading Kairi outside where a snack vendor was.

After getting some well deserved cotton candy, Sulley and Mike Wazowski found us sitting on a bench outside of the auditorium where monsters were shuffling out periodically. 

"You guys killed it!" Sora exclaimed.

"You guys were amazing! Mike, I never knew you could sing like that." Kairi added.

Mike laughed. "Oh, you know - these pipes weren't born in a day. But boy, did they deliver tonight!"

Sora and Kairi joined in his laughter.

"They sure did."

"How was Boo? Any trouble?"

Kairi shook her head.

"Nope - total angel the whole time. Which is why we bought her the large cotton candy."

Sulley chuckled, taking Boo from her. "Who's a good girl? You are!" 

"Kitty!" Boo cooed softly, and the two of them smiled at each other, before Boo went back to munching her fluffy treat in her hands. 

"Soo, when's the next show?" Kairi asked.

"Whewwww... this one was exhausting. I feel like Sulley and I need like a month long vacation or something to recharge."

Sulley shook his head, smiling. "Maybe two weeks would be more suitable, Mike."

"Ah, tomato tamato. Anyways, after we take a much needed break, we'll be onto our next big show, just wait!" 

"Can't wait." Sora said, putting his hands behind his head relaxingly. 

"And we'll definitely hook you up with tickets again, don't you worry." Sulley added, earning smiles from the both of them. 

xxxxxx

"Sora?" 

He turned to face Kairi on the paopu fruit tree back on Destiny Islands which they were sitting on. 

"Hmm?" 

They were both back in our human forms, and were drying off from swimming in their bathing suits, towels draped around their frames.

"You know... it's okay if you were scared before. When we were getting our tickets."

Sora stared at Kairi curiously. 

"I get scared, too, you know... but... it doesn't make me any less strong. And besides... I've got your back, like I said. No matter what."

Sora smiled at her.

"I've got yours too... Kairi."

She giggled. "I know." 

She placed her hand on top of his. He tensed up against her fingers at first, but soon relaxed. 

"Together... we can get through anything, Sora. Even a city full of monsters."


End file.
